Romaheta douga
by Ku66Rice
Summary: Request by : Mikakuchiki Translation of the song Romaheta douga song.  My computer changed some of the words I was try ing to type. I will fix it soon.


Request by : Mikakuchiki

Song:Roma heta douga

link : http:/ .com/watch?v=IKJrPZaOTXU

Note this translation is on the words written on the picture not the vocalic singer.

Romaji+ Translation

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

teleshifudaa makasemashitayo- Teleshifter I'll leave it to you.

Kikoemasuka?- Can you hear me? x2

Nanairo no romaaheta douga- seven color of romaheta douga

tsuini dekimashita lei - It is final made. yes

nijigen he iku souchi- A divide that can go into 2D

Korede aihoudai- Now I can meet any time

Haruhi mo miku nimo- With Haruhi and Miku to

Nani? eraadesuka?- What? an error?

Chiido nosei deshyouka? Could it be because of the cheat?

Kosupurede mukaimasu- Will be heading off with cosplay

Geemuno sekaihe- To the game world

Ikimasuyo! Lets go!

00:46

jigenwo koetemo orega HERO- Pass the detention I'm the HERO

sob bantam dattanoni- was ready but

Tonii tsuyoishi- tony is strong

Hiiru mo dekinai- I cant use heal

Rengokuun Genbatouchyaku- Allied forces are here

Oretachi mitesugu- After seeing us

Namidade dakedo-Tears came out

Nanjimono chyushide- No matter when

Totsugeki shitemitandazo- We charged

01:07

( England Laugh)

01:18

Fighting in the game

Konna ryoutaini tatakawaserunante- Making an old guy fight

Hakuju aruka- So mean

Aiyaa Daijyobu- Aiyaa Its ok

donna dekademo- No matter how big

aruaruyo Kanfu-I have aruyo Kanfu

biba sennin- biba Master

Bokuno debanha mada mitaidane- It looks likes its not my turn yet.

Atokara katsuyaku surukedo- I'll be the later on

Lasubosu nanokatte?- Am I the last boss?

Soreha doukana- We'll see

Bokuha kokode matterukara ne? - I will wait here ok

01:39

Oretachiha hetare no varugasu kiyoudai- We are the lazy Vargas brothers

Nigeashiha hayainoni-Even though we can run a way fast

suguni ni oitsukareru- Soon they catch up

Shirohata miteyo- Look at the white flag

Shirohata miroyo- Look at the white flag

Nandemosuru kara butanaide- I'll do anything so don't hit me

O O Oo Ore ni hizamazuke- to to to Me kneel down

O O Oo Ore ni saa- To to to me Now

O O Oo Oresama saikyo daze- I I I I am the best

Piichi him yuuna- Don't say princess Peach

01:59

tanoshii souyana- Seems fun

tsundori gasen- Fight

I kude jounetsuno- The Passion

Doryuuka- Working hard

tatakai tsuzuke tuskareru keredo- Continuing to fight is tiring but

Reberuage nadoshiterarenaiyo- Its not the time to level up

konnaore wo tsukihanatsu noha-the reason why they leave me behind

Kokanni rito saku akai bara- the red rose that bloom there

Ore konna sekai yada- I don't like this world X2

Nisan mo yada- I don't like my brother to

Koko kar derutame oaken wo kaseide- To get out of here need to make money

Aitsuno buck kauka- I guess I'll buy his weapon

02:30

sumimasen otonashiku shitemoraimasu- excuse me but stay still

watashi ha nijigenno honda kiku- I am the 2D Kiku Honda

tsukurareta deetanai shika- only within the data area I

chikara wo hokidekinai- Cant show my power

Demomousuko shidesu atochyottode-but a little more just a little more

annasekaiga dekirunode shyouu- I could make that world

Aasaa kimi niha- Arthur to you

Chanjino senntaku- The change slection

mashinanohe naino- don't you have a good one

Damareyo Furanshisu-Shut up Francis

Omaehayoku- How can you

Zenrade arukimawaruna- walk around naked

Demo ichiban kosupureshita inoha- but the one who wants to cosplay most

Honda darouna- must be Honda

03:34

lost my way- Lost my way

docchino michi ka wakaranai- Don't know which road

tsumari mayoumashita- which means Im lost

itsumari demo- but any where

Gakki dake hate wo hanasanai- My Hand wont let go of an instrument

Bokuga otoshite itta takaramono- The treasure I dropped

Darekaga mitsuke dashite dakishimeta- Someone found it and hold it tight.

moshikashite book naiteitano- Could it be that i was crying

matta rainenmo saiteirutoiina- Hope they will bloom again next year

Natsu no taiyo- The Summer sun

04:00

kimi wo mamoritai- I want to protect you

kizutsukeru dakedakedo-though its just hurting you

sou ivanchyan no oneichyan dakara- Because Im Ivan's older sister

kimiha nemuru himawaribatake nonaka-You would sleep in the sunflower patch

Mamottamonoha bokuraga ikiteru imito- The thing we protected is the reason we live

Otagaini utsushiau kagami- Both of us show each other like a mirror

Warewo wasurete tatakitsukeruyouni sakebu- Forgetting oneself fighting yelling

kiyoki ni naru horobi no jimon- the spell of distruction

Mamoriyukitai Mamoriyukitai- Want to protect want to protect

Madamamoritakunaru- still want to protect

kegasareta insane demo- Even if its changed brother

mikatadakara- Still an Ally

Mamoriyukitai sorenara watashi- Want to protect then I'll

anatano tateninaru be your shield

Shinnkoku no hanayome shinu made- Until the dark bride dies

sakini susumenai- cant go on

05:04

Shibiryoku monainoni- Does not have defense

Mizukara deshyabate- then go on by himself

Nankaimo shinikakeru niisan gashinpai- Worried about my brother because he almost dies many times

test no karate dekita- body made of steel

reshikiaru- in the history

asokobakari naraunayo- stop hitting there

Koumonshiteyaru- I'll punish you

kizutusita veisudoni ha- for the injured west

Mariano mahodaze douda- Mary's bless Better

Orewo taosuyatusniha-For those who beat me

ageruze meiyoshuo- I'll give you my cross

Orerano reinkei uketemiro- Take our combination attack

Ba ru do- Baltic

eraa ha dochirani ikimashitaka- Error Where did you go

Ba ru do- Baltic

Bokura kochikara foroshi masu- We will support form here

kono saininaniga matteruno ka- Don't know what might happen

Koru Koru Koru- kol kol kol

warfare ha tsujitsu nanodazo- we are neutral

soreuni- that being said

bukidake narra utteyarou- we could sell you weapons

rihiten amaeha yoi- Liechtenstein you don't have to

kokode mattrunoda- wait here

Dashyonn- (gun noise)

Watashi mo mairisuwa- I to will go

nisannotame- for my brother

kiseki okosemasu futaridemo- Miracle can happen with just two.

Imoutozokusei- Younger sister type

6:19

sekaino aidoru hatsunemika- World idol Hatsune Mika

Utawaseu Aiya- Let me sing Aiya

Pakuridanante kinoseiaru- It is not a copy aru

kossri kichin tachi- Secretly go to the kitchen

madamada succor tuskuru -Still making scorn

midair kuro hair soroetakedo- able to make Green Black and Grey together but

Baagaa dacha shipai- Only the burger is bad

Fusosoo sosososoo

Oreno ryoriga sukininaru- You will like my food

yooropa no iketeru oreraha akuyuu- europe handsome us Bad friend

chikazukisugiruto yakedosuruze- watch out or you'll get burned

Toraianguru- Triangle

7:24

Kono kono kono obakasan- you you you idiot

sonnasakusen ogehidesu- I reject that plan

Kono kono kono obakasan- you you you idiot

Usoorochi-cut slice

nettoge nokikeniha orenchindaze- Danger of net games originated from me

makaseteoke- leave it to me.

Orega kitakaraniha hyakumanniriki nandaze- I am here now you have power of 100 people

okina sekigaaru furoaha-At the big stone statue floor

kono kouno todokukyori- The distance that can hear this voice

Imakara sochirae ikimasunode- Right now I will go the so

maattettekudasai- wait for me

Dotto Dotto dedekita bokuraha- We are made of dots dots

Nanotameni konotabiwoikunoka- what reason is it we go on this adventure

Jiyuuno megrim no motomadeyuke- To the statue of liberty

tobikoete- pass

konoganmenno hatemade- this screen far far a way

8:14

insane no munenisa -to my brother chest

tobikonde mitaitomou- wanted to jump up and hug

Masshirona hadaga- the white skin

itusmoidooshii- looks very pretty

yuzorani hibike jyoono aria-the night sky queen aura

hitte tatuiate fukiichyaimasu- pull hit blow attack

patio sansen ubuki ha sroo- The party is here the movement is slow

BGMsousa ha jiyujizai- BGM control i can pick any one

keesenda tokkuniyarareta- battle already lost

keesenda sentofuno- battle unable to fight

keesenda medikaru hiiru- battle medical heal

Gamu no- game's

ketusmaga- ending

aoi shibafuno kanatademo- how about a green grass field

sandaaaaash- thunder+smash= thundaash

Geremansamingu- Germania summon

juunetus no ensou- music of passion

tpraiangurutakku- triangle attack

iseishyageki- one shooting

hevinoizu- heavy noise

hitoritanoshisugiruze- fun being alone

pinponpan- ( bell noise)

doumo hondadesu- Hello im Honda

osoireirimasu sumimasen- Excuse me I am sorry

9:29

rovino na omae wattaosenhen- lovino I cant defeat you

aninsutoru- uninstall

oretachiha a onchi- we are

ima nowatashiwa rikaidekimaseni- the me now can not under stand

suguni kaifuku ore saikyuu- Soon revive I'm Awsome

Omaedareda toorisu- who are you Toris

Saidanwo buchikowase- destroy the statue

takaramono atusmemashyou- lets collect treasure

kanademasu yuugani- I will play gracefully

I am the HERO of the Game

kanademasu hageshiku- I will play forcefully

imademodokokade- even now

ikitetekuretemasuka- will you continue to live on

bosunanoni inainonandenanda- can't defeat the boss

tomatoo tomatoo- tomato tomato

ushironi sagatte mi o mamotemoizureha kin tustusmareru- fight but get push back and soon will be defaeted

Baaga kogetemaisou- burger is about to get burnt

dareyorimo watashiha nijigen aishi teruuuu- I love the 2-D world more then anyone

10:12

Please don't say " were you here?"

zitto hontoniitandesu- Really I was here the whole time

kiyodatachihasou- my brothers say

mienaidoite book wowasurerundesu- because that cant see me they forget me

monsutaha tusjyuchyuji- monster is very loyal

dousegemudashi- Its just a game

bokuno sonzai misetusketeyaronda- Ill show them my existence

Romaheta douga

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

If there is any question review and I will answer it by adding a chapter to this.


End file.
